Double Trouble
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: Rory finds out she has a twin sister, who isn't exactly like her. She's more of a rebel, like Jess. So what will Jess do, if he can't have Rory?
1. Chapter 1

OK this chapter is from the point of view of an outside narrator, but the rest of them will be from Jess' point of view.  
It's just that he's not in this chapter, so it can't really be from his point of view now, can it?

**Double Trouble**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this!" Rory Gilmore screamed at her mother, Lorelai.

"I know, hon, but I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me? How could you **not** tell me that I have a twin sister?"

"I've only seen Laura once, hon. Sometimes I even forget about her."

"So? We talk about everything, you and me." Rory replied, running towards the door.

"Babe, please, wait!"

But it was too late. Rory walked outside and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Rory didn't know where to go so that her mom wouldn't find her. Hopefully she would take the hint and let Rory have some time to think. 

_I have a twin sister. I wonder if she looks like me. Acts like me. Likes to read. Likes coffee. _

She would go to the bridge, but Jess moght be there, and she really didn't want to deal with him. She just wanted to be alone. She thought of every place possible, but couldn't think of anywhere. She decided to just go home and lock herself in her room. When she got there her mom wasn't there.

_Good, _she thought. _She's probably out looking for me. She's probably_ _really worried._

She went into her room and locked the door, just incase her mom came home. She pulled out a book and strted reading. She wasn't really paying attention to hat was happening in the book, she was just reading to get her mind off things. She would have to reread the book another time, for the plot.

She heard the door open and then close again.

"Rory, babe! Are you here? I looked all over town for you!"

Rory didn't say anything, but Lorelai went into her room anyway.

"There you are, hon." Rory didn't reply. She didn't even look up. "Rory, please, I know you're mad at me, but please talk to me. You're my best friend. Who else am I gonna watch Pippi Longstocking with?"

"She's gonna take my place," Rory said.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna be you're best friend anymore. I'm old news. You're just meeting her; you're gonna wat to get to know her and you're gonna do all the things that we do together with her."

"Oh, Rory, babe. That could never happen. You know you're my best friend, and you always will be." She went and sat next to Rory on her bed. "I don't even know if she's going to want to get to know me, her loser mom who left her with her father when she was born. Of course, Chris is also to blame, because he's the one that put her up for adoption after I left her with him."

Rory didn't say anything again.

"Really, hon. You're my best friend. I'm not gonna let you go."


	2. Chapter 2

thinknpink, Adalene Dubois, Curley-Q, Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3, thanks so much for your reviews!

Remember: This chapter is from Jess' point of view.

**Double Trouble Chapter 2**

She came into the diner when I was working. It was really weird, kind of like an alternate universe. She looked just like Rory but...different. For one conceited second I thought that maybe Rory had changed herself for me. But that would never happen. Rory knew that I would take her the way she was, in a second.

She looked exactly like Rory, except her eyes were brown instead of blue. Also, her attitude. It was completely different. This girl walked in like she owned the place, but not in a Lorelai type of way. In a way like she thought that everyone should be bowing down to her.

She came up to the counter, but I didn't do anything. I was kind of in a shock.

"Helloooo?" she said.

I snapped back to reality. "What?"

"Are you gonna serve me or not?"

I rolled my eyes and went over to the coffee pot. After I had poured the coffee and brought it over, she said to me, "Eww, coffee?"

"You always have coffee."

"Eww, no I don't! How would you know anyway? I don't even know you!"

I had forgotten that this girl wasn't Rory. I just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and said, "Then what do you want?"

"A Sam Adams."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're underage, for starters."

"No I'm not! I turned 21 two months ago."

She did look older than Rory, but I think that it was just because of the make-up. Rory never wore make-up.

"Whatever," I said, as I gave her a Sam Adams. I didn't really give a shit if she wanted to go get drunk somewhere.

"Jess! What are you doing?" Luke said to me as he came out of the kitchen.

"She says she's 21." I said, smirking.

"You know Rory's not 21."

"Um, excuse me, but, my name's not Rory."

I guess Luke knew who this girl was, because he knew her name.

"Oh, wow..you're Laura, right?"

She nodded.

"Does your mom know you're here yet?"

"I wouldn't exeactly call her my mom."

"Fine," Luke said, getting annoyed. "Does Lorelai know you're here yet?"

"How should I know? I've never talked to her."

"Well, stay here, I'm gonna call her."

Laura rolled her eyes, but sat down at the bar.

Just as Luke reached for the phone, Lorelai and Rory walked in the door.

When Lorelai saw Laura, she stopped short causing Rory to bump into her.

"Mom, keep walking. You're almost at the coff..." she trailed off as she saw Laura.

Lorelai immediatly turned to me. "Okay Jess, what did you do this time? Clone her?"

I held my hands up innocently.

Laura turned to Lorelai and said to her, "So, you're the lady who abandoned me.."

I'm not exactly on the best terms with Lorelai, but even I felt bad for her. I wasn't really her fault that she couldn't take care of both Rory and Laura. And it's not like **she **gave Laura up. Chris was just an ass and had to go do that for her.

For once, Lorelai didn't know what to say. She just stood there, shocked.

"What is it with this town and people staring? Every person I've seen so far has stared at me."

Rory stepped out from behind Lorelai. "Because," she said. "They think you're me."

"So? Do they stare at you on a regular basis? Is this like, a town of pediphiles?"

"No!"

That's when I stepped up. "It's just that, they don't remember Rory being that bitchy."

"Jess!" Luke yelled to me.

"Just telling it like it is," I said.

Laura ignored me. Apparently she was used to being called a bitch.

"So..where am I staying?" she asked.

"At my house," Lorelai said. "Come on. Me and Rory will show you." At least Lorelai was trying to be nice. I guess she didn't want her to feel to unwelcome, not like I had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Curley-Q**- I'm not quite sure if I want her to be more like Rory, or more like Jess. I think she's going to be more like Jess, kind of a rebel. She will still have some of the sttitude towards Lorelai, but not as much as in the beginning.

**Just A Girl of The Hollow x3, RBDFAN, crockergirl**- Here's the review..I hope you like it!

**Pbnk-ink- **I think I liked the second chapter better, too. There was more action.

**Ghostwriter-** Thanks for the support!

_Thanks for all your reviews!_

**Double Trouble Chapter 3**

About a half hour later, Laura passed where I was sitting on the bridge, reading. She came over to me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Whatcha readin'?"

I held up the book so she could see the title.

"_A Farewell to Arms_. I had to read that for school once. It was really boring, so I didn't finish it."

"Cool," I said. "Your sister doesn't like Hemmingway either."

"Who?"

"Hemmingway. The author."

"Ohh right," she said, giving a little laugh. "So," she continued. "You know my sister?"

"Yup."

"She seems kinda boring, don'tcha think?"

I looked up sharply. "Rory's not boring."

"Oh?"

"She just isn't loud and annoying like some people."

"Like who?"

"You, for starters."

"Me? Why?"

"Can't you tell I'm trying to do something?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you."

"And _that's_ what makes you annoying."

"Fine. If I'm bothering you so much, I'll leave."

"Fine."

"See you around."

"Whatever."

She walked away. I had no idea where she was going, nor did I care. About fifteen minutes later, Rory came by. I was kind of into the book, and I didn't really want any interruptions, but an interruption from Rory usually made me feel better.

"Hey," she said as she walked over.

"Hi," I replied.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked. At least she was considerate.

"No," I said.

"Okay. Then can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

"What are you reading?" she asked.

I held up the book for her to see, just like I had for Laura.

"Eww, Hemmingway," she said, making a face. But she was only joking. She didn't like Hemminway, but I knew that she would never purposely try to be mean to someone.

"What's wrong?" I heard myself asking.

"Nothing," she said, but I didn;t believe her. I gave her this face that seemed to say, _yeah, right_ and she started talking. I think she really needed someone to talk to, because she probably wouldn;t choose to come to me when she needed cheering up. I'm not exactly the best conversationalist. (A.N..is that a word?)

"It's just...Dean's kinda pulling away."

"Oh," I said. I couldn't really help her with that subject for two reasons. 1 I would be pretty happy if Dean broke up with her. He was an ass and he didn't deserve her, and 2 Boyfriend talk is my worst subject.

But I needed to say something, because she seemed to be waiting. "Break up with him, Rory."

"What? Why?"

"He doesn't deserve you."

"But I love him."

"Then I dont know, Rory. Why did you come to me about this?"

"Well, that's not all."

"Then why else?"

"Cos Laura came. And she's not being very nice to anyone, especially my mom."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to her?"

"Why me?"

"Because, you;re the only person that she seems to like."

I sighed. "Fine Rory," I said. But in my head I thought, _anything for you_.


	4. Chapter 4

**RBDFAN**- I totally agree with you, but she's not going to yet. Later she will, just I have an idea for what I want to happen, so he needs to be in it, at least for now.

**crockergirl**- Its gonna be a Lit, but its gonna take a while to get there...do you know what I mean?

**Just A Girl of the Hollow x, Curley-Q, Ghostwriter-** Here's your update!

**Pbnk-ink****-** I'm trying to make Laura more of a rebel like Jess, so I hope thats the way it seems. But keep in mind, she's not as guarded as Jess. Also, I also hate Dean, but I have an idea for what I want to happen, and he needs to be there in order for it to happen.

**Double Trouble Chapter 4**

After Rory left, I went to find Laura. I really didn't want to talk to her, but Rory had asked me to, so I was going to. I had no idea where she was, but I looked everywhere. Finally I found her, on the bridge. I guess she had went back there after I left; while I was looking for her.

"Jess!" she exclaimed.

I nodded to her.

"I was looking for you," she continued.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"_Why_?"

"I don't know. Because you're different than them."

"I knew that from the second I walked into this _'nice little town'_."

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Laura whined to me.

"Well you don't have to be so mean to every person you see in this town."

"But--"

"Yeah, they're annoying. Believe me, _I know_, but that doesn't give you a reason to go bother them. Then they'll just hate you and bother you more." I said. "I would know," I muttered under my breath.

"Well you weren't exactly nice to them when _you_ got here. Lorelai told me all the things you did."

"Yeah, and that's why they hate me. They held a town meeting about 'what to do about Jess'."

"Maybe next time it'll be, 'what to do about Laura and Jess'," Laura said as she walked away.

I sighed, and walked back to the diner.

* * *

"Where were you?!" Luke yelled at me. "Your break ended ten minutes ago." 

"I was doing something."

"Doing what?"

"Something."

"Another thing to make this town hate you?"

"Nope."

"Good. Then get back to work."

I sighed, but grabbed the coffee pot and yelled out, "Does _anyone_ want coffee?"

No one answered. Apparently they didn't want coffee.

"Jess!" Luke said. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if anyone wants coffee."

"Jess!" Kirk said. "More coffee please!"

"See that?" I said, as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_ sooo do you like it? its kinda shortish, i know, but please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Courtney37, Just A Girl of The Hollow x3, Ghostwriter, RBDFAN **- thanks for your reviews!

**Curley-Q**- I love it when he does that, too.

**crockergirl**- I love Lits; I don't write anything but them.

**Double Trouble Chapter 5**

The next day, I was walking into school when Laura came up to me.

"Hey," she said.

"Why," I replied. "Can't you take a hint? I don't like you!"

"It wasn't a very subtle hint."

"Yeah, well that's the way it is."

"You like my sister."

"Yeah. So?"

"I can tell her if you want."

"Believe me, she already knows. Everybody knows. And they _don't_ like it. Especially since she's with that bag boy."

"Who? Dean?"

"Yeah. Bag Boy."

"You're funny."

"Yeah, well, thanks, but I gotta go. It was great talking to you. I gotta get to class," I said sarcastically. _God, this girl doesn't let anything go. Kinda like me...I could get used to having her hanging around...we could do pranks together and stuff..._

I stood there for a second, and then went to class. For the first time in my life, I was early.

* * *

Afer first period, I went to find Laura.

"Let's get outta here," I said.

"But--"

"Do you really care about science, or whatever class you have next?"

"No..."

"Then let's cut. C'mon."

"Okay."

With that, we left. We just walked out. A few students noticed, but no one of any importance, or anyone who might tell.

"Where do you wanna go?" Laura asked me, since it was my idea to cut in the first place.

"Don't know."

"Well, this was your idea."

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Courtney37-** he doesn't like her that much, but he figures that he could get used to her.

**Curley-Q-** You'll find out

**RBDFAN, Just A Girl of the Hollow x3-** thanks for your review!

**TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47-** I don't know if you're reading this, but I love you! Thank you sooo much!

**Double Trouble Chapter 6**

"Come on Jess, you _have_ to tell me where we're going," Laura said to me as we climbed onto the bus.

"Fine," I replied. "I'll tell you. I don't know where we're going."

"What?"

"We're gonna stay on this bus until we find something to do."

"Oh my God, Jess!" Laura exclamed as she laughed.

"Come on. Let's get a seat."

We walked to the very back of the bus and sat down. At the first stop, I stood up. "They have this really good book and CD store here," I said. "Let's go."

Laura nodded and we got off. We walked into the store and I went towards the books, while Laura went to the CDs. "Jess!" she called. "Where are you going? The CDs are this way."

I nodded. "I know. I'm looking at the books."

"Ew! If you wanted to read, why didn't you just stay in school?"

"Cause they all think I'm stupid."

"They?"

"Everyone."

"Okay, well, I'll be over by the CDs."

Half an hour later me and Laura climbed back onto the bus. We both had one bag with them, but mine was much heavier. Laura had gotten one CD, and I had gotten three books. "Where to now?" Laura asked.

I shrugged. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I wanna see your house," she said.

I shook my head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, my uncle can't know I'm cutting."

"Yeah, but won't he be at work?"

"Nope. We live above his diner. You can see it after school."

"You wanna see my new house?" Laura asked.

I shook my head again.

"Why?"

"Lorelai doesn't like me. She won't want me to be there."

"Why doesn't she like you?"

"Why doesn't anyone like me? Because Rory is the town princess and I'm the 'hoodlum' that always gets her in trouble."

"Oh. But she won't be home, so it's okay."

"Believe me, she'd know I was there. She's sniff me out or something. She has a Jess alarm."

Laura laughed. "Let's go to a movie or something, then."

"Fine. There's a theater in Hartford."

-----------------------------------

When we got to the theater we got popcorn and bought tickets. I didn't pay for Laura. Why should I? It's not like she was my girlfriend, or anything. We were just cutting together.

Once inside, we got seats all the way in the back.

"Ew," Laura said as soon as the movie started. "Why are we seeing this?"

"Does it really matter what movie we see?"

Laura laughed and shook her head.

-----------------------------------

Two hours later we came out of the theater. It was about lunchtime, so we went across the street to some restaurant.

The waitress came up to us. "What can I get for you?"

"A burger with fries for me. And a coke." I said.

The waitress nodded and wrote it down.

"And you?" she said to Laura.

"Same thing."

"Okay. It'll be out soon."

I nodded, and the waitress left.

"When we're done we should head back," I said. "It's getting kinda late."

Laura nodded. "This was fun."

I nodded, and she continued. "I thought you didn't like me."

"Cutting alone isn't as fun," I said. "And everyone else in that school is a freaking 'angel.'"

* * *

_okay, so...tell me what you think and REVIEW: )_


	7. Chapter 7

Double Trouble Chapter 7

ATTENTION! DOES ANYBODY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY? I HAVE TOO MANY STORIES AND I CANNOT KEEP UP WITH THEM ALL. IF YOU WANT IT, REVIEW WITH YOUR:

NAME:

AGE:

GRADE/JOB:

HOW MANY STORIES YOU HAVE ON THIS SITE:

HOW OFTEN YOU UPDATE THEM:

THNX


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so, as you know from the last "chapter" im not going to be writing this story anymore.

It will be taken over by lit-fan-001

so go read it there!


End file.
